bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lupus Gifts
Cliath Find Water This gift allows a Garou to locate any body of water within 20 miles. Taught by camel spirits. System: The Garou makes a Perception + Survival roll against a difficulty of 6 to use this Gift.One or two successes will indicate the general direction of the water. Three or four success will indicate the distance, and five successes will allow the Garou to determine if the water is contaminated in any way. The Garou makes a Perception + Survival roll against a difficulty of 6 to use this Gift. Leap of the Kangaroo By invoking this Gift, Garou may leap incredible distances. Taught by kangaroo, rabbit and wallaby spirits. System: The Garou rolls Stamina + Athletics (difficulty 7). If successful, she may double her normal jumping distance. Heightened Senses The werewolf with this Gift tunes in to the world around him, increasing his senses vastly. When In Homid or Glabro form, her senses become as sharp as those of a wolf, allowing him to hear sounds beyond his normal range, granting him superior night vision and making his sense of smell stronger than that of any dog. In wolf form, his senses become preternaturally potent, allowing him to perform feats that border on precognition. This Gift has drawbacks as well. If a fire alarm were to go off around a Garou using this Gift, it might render him helpless. Cities can barrage the werewolf with sensory overload. Dog or dingo spirits teach this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point. The effect last for one scene. In Homid or Glabro forms, the werewolf's Perception difficulties decrease by two, and he may roll Perception + Primal-Urge to perform sensory feats impossible for humans (such as tracking by scent). In Crinos, Hispo and Lupus forms, Perception difficulties decrease by three (which is not cumulative with the ordinary Lupus-form Perception bonuses), and the werewolf gains an extra die to Primal-Urge dice pools. Sense Prey Werewolves used this ancient Gift during the hard winters to feed their packs. This Gift lets Garou locate enough prey to feed a pack. In the urban environment, this Gift guides the lupus to prey within the city, usually in parks, sewers, animal shelters and even zoos. The Gift will tell the werewolf the location of large numbers of prey within 50 miles in the wilds, and within the limits of a city and its suburbs. Humans do not register as prey animals, although some say that the Red Talons know a variant of this Gift that can find them. Beast spirits teach this Gift. Fostern Axis Mundi By spending a Gnosis point, the lupus can center herself in relation to Gaia, and always know which direction she is traveling in or facing, no matter where she may be in the Gaia realms. In addition, the lupus carries her "territory" around with her, in a mystical sense. Dingos and other mundane predators will detect this and concede her right to travel through their territories and hunt prey food there. Garou and Fera must make a Willpower roll (dif 6) not to be temporarily (1 day) affected by this gift. Eye of the Eaglehawk This gift allows the user to see long distances over "two looks away". It is taught by Eaglehawk and other bird spirits. System: Roll Perception + Alertness against an 8 difficulty. The number of successes is the number of miles away one can see as normal. This gift will not work well in the city, as buildings tend to get in the way. Scent of Sight The werewolf can compensate for her vision completely by using her sense of smell. She can attack invisible creatures normally or navigate roughly in absolute darkness. Shadow, Owl & Night spirits teach this Gift. System: The player rolls Perception + Primal-Urge against a Storyteller-determined difficulty that depends on how powerful local smells are. The Storyteller should require rolls only when something could cause the Garou to lose his opponent's scent (such as if the opponent runs through water or into a reeking alley). Adren Catfeet This Gift gives the werewolf the innate agility of a cat, making him immune to damage from falls under 100 feet (he lands on his feet just right). He also has perfect balance even on the most slippery surfaces, and the difficulties of all combat actions involving body slams and grappling decrease by two. Cat spirits teach this Gift and no rolls are required Athro Beast Life The werewolf with this Gift can communicate with both domestic and wild animals and attract (or even command) them. Domesticated animals will speak with the werewolf, but they have given themselves to the ways of the humans and must be persuaded to obey the Garou. Any beast spirit may teach this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Animal Ken (difficulty 7). The character gains the ability to communicate with all animals automatically. One success can attract specific types of animals within a 10-mile radius, and those that can reach the werewolf in a reasonable amount of time will do so. Each additional success adds 10 miles (two successes indicate a 20-mile radius). All mundane domestic/wild animals become friendly to the character. They follow any reasonable request the character makes, and many unreasonable ones as well. A character who uses this Gift to force an animal to sacrifice itself had best pay homage to its spirit or risk angering Gaia. The effect lasts for one scene, but the time may be extended by spending one Gnosis point per extra scene desired. Gnaw The werewolf's jaws strengthen to the point that she can chew through just about anything, given enough time. In addition, her jaws do more damage in combat, and only death will break her grip if she clamps her teeth into an opponent. Rat and Rabbit spirits teach this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point and rolls Stamina + 4 against a variable difficulty (3 for wood, 6 for steel handcuffs, 9 for a train car coupling). The length of time it takes to gnaw through something depends on the number of successes. In addition, this Gift gives a character's bite two extra dice of damage for the duration of the scene. Venom This Gift allows the Garou to emit poison through her bile. A successful bite attack is required, then the Garou must roll natural Stamina + Primal Urge difficulty the target's current stamina. The number of successes is the amount of poison damage (non-soakable); in addition to the normal bite damage. This poison attacks Stamina, and for every damage success, the target loses one Stamina level. This can be healed at the same rate as aggravated wound damage. When a target is brought to Stamina 0 or less, he is unconscious and in a coma (as soon as he has healed back to at least Stamina 1,he awakens). Successive poison bites will attack the target's Health Levels; if he is reduced to below Incapacitated this way, he is dead. Elder Elemental Gift The werewolf calls upon the primal force of Gaia Herself, thereby commanding the spirits of the elements to rise up, undulate forward and engulf foes. The Gist summons an elemental Incarna, a primal spirit possessing power enough to challenge even a BSD. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Occult (difficulty 7). If successful, he calls an elemental who grants him the ability to control a large volume of air, earth, water or fire (in any of their forms) that is approximately 20' by 20' per success. The effect lasts for one scene or until the elemental leaves or is destroyed. This gift is taught by an elemental Incarna. Song of the Great Beast To use this Gift which is taught only by the Alcheringa Incarna, the werewolf must travel deep into the Outback, Tasmania or the ocean- far from civilization. When she reaches her destination, she howls the Song of the Great Beast into the sky, summoning one of the Great Beasts (Bygones) to her aid. These beasts are the terrible and ancient creatures that walked the Earth in ages past. If the Bygone agrees to aid the werewolf, it will do so in its own way, but enemies of the lupus should beware. Few spirits know this Gift. It's said that those that do dwell in the Realm of Pangaea. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Primal-Urge (difficulty 8) to sing the Song of the Great Beast. More successes improve the Bygones disposition. Traits left to the Storyteller's discretion, but they should be appropriately impressive.